Vignettes d'un autre monde
by Lied
Summary: Série de drabbles sans forcément de suite entre eux autour des persos d'Avatar. Possible Zutara, à l'occasion.
1. S'intéresser aux filles ?

**Disclaimer :** Alors ça appartient à Nickolodéon, à la base, enfin le concept et l'anim', le film a été fait avec la Paramount et euh… c'est tout je crois ?

Inspirée encore une fois par un thème d'écriture sur une comm' lj (31_jours) et surtout, la vue du film et d'UNE scène en particulier. N'en déplaise aux fans de l'anim', il y avait quand même deux-trois trucs potables dans le film.

**Fandom :** Avatar : Last Airbender (film)  
**Thème :** S'ouvrir à l'autre  
**Personnages :** Zuko & Katara

**oOo**

**Pas le droit d'o****uvrir cette porte… pas encore !**

**oOo**

Zuko se penche et écarte une mèche de cheveux de la jeune fille de l'eau. Il s'assure qu'elle n'est qu'évanouie. Il n'a pas vraiment l'habitude de se battre contre des enfants et surtout des filles qui ne maîtrisent pas leur élément. Elle n'a rien, pas même une contusion. Il soupire soulagé. Il veut juste l'Avatar, la blesser est inutile. Il s'excuse, se justifie, il sait à peine pourquoi.  
Bizarrement, la phrase de son oncle, au port, lui traverse l'esprit.

_« Il y a de belles jeunes filles. »_

Il se rappelle qui lui a répondu qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour, pas le choix, par le droit tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé son honneur. La peau est si douce sous ses doigts. Le contraste de la couleur de leurs peaux le surprend. Comment sa peau peut-elle être si clair, si… lunaire. Les lèvres roses indiquent pourtant qu'elle est toujours vivante, même si sonnée et inconsciente. Sa blancheur n'est pas mortelle. Ce n'est pas sa faute, elle n'aurait pas dû s'interposer. Elle n'aurait pas dû jouer avec le feu, sa famille ne le lui a jamais dit ? Il n'a pas le temps. Il n'a pas le temps de rêvasser, pas le temps de traîner, pas le temps de penser aux jeunes filles et encore moins aux gamines à peine capable de maîtriser l'eau. Il se relève. Il se dirige vers l'enfant. Il doit récupérer l'Avatar et le ramener au royaume de son père. Alors il aura retrouvé sa place et son honneur. Alors, il aura le temps de penser aux jeunes filles, à la cour et au jeu de séduction, alors, il pourra rêver de s'ouvrir aux autres. Peut-être. Peut-être qu'il pourra la retrouver alors ? Il pourrait la ramener chez lui, à ce moment-là. Il pourra peut-être…

Il soulève l'enfant. Il s'avance et se retourne une dernière fois. Malgré la position un peu étrange dans lequel il l'a déposé, elle semble dormir. Sous le cerisier chargé de fleurs roses, elle ressemble à une vision de rêve. Si fougueuse, si volontaire, l'instant d'avant, tellement prête à se battre pour l'Avatar. Elle du peuple de l'eau lui a dédié un regard aussi brûlant de détermination que celui des hommes de son pays.  
Elle a l'air si jeune, tellement innocente. Il se demande lui pardonnera-t-elle si leurs chemins se rejoignent à nouveau ? Il pourra lui offrir une robe quand ils se reverront, les filles aiment les cadeaux, elle l'excusera à coup sûr. Une robe au couleur de son pays. Il se demande à quoi elle ressemblera dans le rouge puissant de robes des dames de la cour. Il pourrait la retrouver. Oui, il a l'enfant maintenant. Il va rentrer chez lui. Il pourra alors à nouveau être le prince, il pourra avoir tout ce qu'il souhaite. À l'abri du sanctuaire, elle ne risque rien. Il se demande si elle pourrait avoir un tel regard pour lui, si féroce, si protecteur, si volontaire. Dommage qu'ils soient ennemis, car même s'il n'a pas le temps pour les jeunes filles aujourd'hui, demain, à la cour, il aura sûrement du temps et de la curiosité pour une fille de l'eau.  
Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y a de la place pour personne. Aujourd'hui, il n'y que la quête vers son honneur perdu et la bénédiction de son père. Et il quitte le sanctuaire en silence, l'Avatar avec lui.

**oOo**

**Fin**

**oOo**


	2. La place qui lui revient

_Attention, attention, voici venir une série de production de drabbles suite au merveilleux, au méga-génial **!arbre à drabbles**, source d'inspiration malencontreuse pour la fanficeuse que je suis sur LJ ! XD_

On s'intéresse à Azula (et Zuko), cette fois-ci !

**oOo**

**La place qui lui revient**

**oOo**

Un jour, elle le rosserait si bien qu'il ne s'en relèverait pas, et alors père comprendrait qu'elle seule méritait son entraînement. Un jour, Zuko finira dans les flammes de sa colère et elle montera sur le trône. Parce qu'il n'est qu'un faible et pathétique petit bébé. Elle régnera, elle sait qu'elle sera une reine grandiose. Mais pour l'instant, elle vit dans l'ombre de cet imbécile. Elle ne s'inquiète pas, elle montrera ses capacités un jour. La patience, oui, la patience est de mise aujourd'hui, mais bientôt, elle aura la puissance ! Alors, il ne restera rien qu'un tas de cendres de son crétin de frangin.

**oOo**

**Fin**

**oOo**


	3. Faire un choix

_Attention, attention, voici venir une série de production de drabbles suite au merveilleux, au méga-génial **!arbre à drabbles**, source d'inspiration malencontreuse pour la fanficeuse que je suis sur LJ ! XD_

Un petit bout de Katara et Zuko, ça vous tente ?

**oOo**

**Prendre la bonne décision **

**oOo**

« Qu'attends-tu de moi, exactement ? » Ricane Zuko en regardant dans les yeux bleus de la fille de l'eau.  
« Que tu réfléchisses, que tu fasses le bon choix… » Explique calmement Katara.  
« Et trahir mon peuple ? Tout ça pour quoi ? Entraîner l'avatar ? Alors que je pourrais le capturer et le ramener à mon père ! Retrouver mon honneur et la place qui est la mienne ! »  
« Est-ce qu'être le prince d'une nation qui détruit et pille, massacre et tue, est si gratifiant ? » Murmure, désolée, la jeune fille.

Zuko retient sa fureur à ses mots, parce qu'il sait que les actions des dernières années de son père et de Zaoh n'ont rien d'honorable ou de juste. Seulement, c'est encore sa nation, son pays et le feu qui coule dans ses veines le lui rappelle sans cesse.

**oOo**

**Fin**

**oOo**


	4. promesse

_Attention, attention, voici venir une série de production de drabbles suite au merveilleux, au méga-génial **!arbre à drabbles**, source d'inspiration malencontreuse pour la fanficeuse que je suis sur LJ ! XD_

Un petit Zuko center, un.

**oOo**

**Promesse **

**oOo**

Il y passera sa vie si nécessaire, mais il le retrouvera. Il se le promet alors qu'il est encore allongé dans la cabine du bateau. Son visage le brûle et son œil fermé et enfermé dans les rubans lui rappelle qu'il ne verra plus jamais le monde de la même façon. Son père l'a brûlé dans l'Agni Kai. Son père l'a banni. Zuko retient une furieuse envie de pleurer et de hurler, mais malgré ces 11 ans, il n'a plus ce luxe. Désormais il n'a plus pour seule raison d'être que de trouver l'Avatar pour retrouver honneur et vie passée.

**oOo**

**Fin**

**oOo**


	5. Mais où est il ?

_Attention, attention, voici venir une série de production de drabbles suite au merveilleux, au méga-génial **!arbre à drabbles**, source d'inspiration malencontreuse pour la fanficeuse que je suis sur LJ ! XD_

Pauvre Iroh ! Zuko & Katara lui en font voir ! XD

**oOo**

**Il a perdu le prince **

**oOo**

_Son neveu ! Où était son neveu ?_ Paniqua Iroh en regardant revenir l'Avatar et le maître de la terre.

Le jeune ado discutait tranquillement avec Toph, sans s'inquiéter. C'est là qu'Iroh remarqua que la maître de l'eau, Katara, n'était pas non plus avec eux. Une sourde angoisse lui vrilla l'estomac. Ils n'avaient quand même pas osé laisser les deux jeunes ensembles ? Ils allaient s'étriper ! Et surtout, Zuko ne saurait pas se retenir et si la petite était blessée, la coopération et la cohésion de groupe en prendrait un coup. Il se précipita vers le lieu d'entraînement. Puis revint sans un mot.

**oOo**

**Fin**

**oOo**


	6. Affrontement

_Attention, attention, voici venir une série de production de drabbles suite au merveilleux, au méga-génial **!arbre à drabbles**, source d'inspiration malencontreuse pour la fanficeuse que je suis sur LJ ! XD_

Et voici mesdames, messieurs, mesdemoiselles, le combat de titans, voici : Katara VS Zuko !  
(_NB :_ peut-être Avatar!film ou DA, à votre guise.)

**oOo**

**Affrontement**

**oOo**

Elle a bien trop peur pour fermer les yeux. Tout se passe en quelques instants. Elle combattait contre le prince de la Nation du Feu. Elle se débrouillait bien pour une novice. Elle était calme, elle était sereine, elle faisait corps avec son élément. Elle devait protéger Aang. Elle tenait tête à son ennemi. Alors la flamme est arrivée par le côté, puis la deuxième. Elle la fixe, tétanisée, c'est trop tard, elle n'a pas le temps de riposter. Elle sent le coup, elle tombe, elle ferme finalement les yeux, et le noir l'enveloppe. Katara s'affaisse et Zuko remporte le combat.

**oOo**

**Fin**

**oOo**


	7. Au centre

_Le retour d'un thème d'écriture sur une comm' lj (31_jours) ; Tadaaaaaaaaaa !_

**Thème : **Centre  
**Personnage :** Katara 

**oOo**

**Au centre du monde **

**oOo**

Katara peine à manier la petite boule d'eau qu'elle a réussi finalement à former. Et soudain, l'assemblage d'eau explose et les gouttes pleuvent, formant l'espace d'un instant un arc-en-ciel minuscule. Elle en pleure, devant cet essai encore raté. Elle voudrait comprendre pourquoi tout ce qu'elle fait échoue. Mais elle n'est qu'une enfant et personne ne peut lui montrer ses erreurs ou ses qualités. Il n'y a plus de maîtres de l'eau, ils ont tous été enlevé par la Nation du Feu. Alors tout ce qui lui reste, c'est sa volonté et cet instinct, cette force qui fourmille au creux d'elle, qui la réveille la nuit et qui l'accompagne chaque jour.  
Et pourtant, à chaque fois qu'elle ferme les yeux, à chaque seconde, quand sa respiration se calme, quand elle n'écoute plus rien, alors, au milieu de la banquise, elle se sent devenir le centre du monde et l'eau lui parle. Ainsi elle persévère et recommence. Elle pose ses pieds bien à plat, avance ses mains et elle ne sent plus que l'eau.  
Qu'importe le nombre d'essais et d'erreurs, elle est la dernière, au centre de cette étendue d'eau. Elle écoute et espère qu'un jour, elle comprendra suffisamment l'écoulement tranquille de l'océan, le souffle de la vapeur des marmites et le silence figé de la glace. Car c'est une certitude, ce jour-là, elle sera enfin devenue une Maître de l'Eau.

**oOo**

**Fin**

**oOo**


End file.
